respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are the most essential things in Respawnables: they are needed to deal damage to your opponents, eventually leading to their imminent deaths. Respawnables provides a variety of weapons to cater to everyone's personal choice: from classic weapons like the Shotgun and Revolver, to fictional weapons like the Proton Gun, Chemrail and the Noisy Cricket. Learn all about them here. Weapon Types Firing Type * Automatic * Single Shot Category * Assault Weapons * Heavy Machine * Shotguns * Handguns * Rifles * Launchers * Bows Ammo Type * Bullet * Pellet * Explosive * Energy * Magical * Fire * Poison * Water Assault Weapons Bullet Type Rmg.jpg| Rookie Machine Gun |link=Rookie Machine Gun Ar.jpg| Assault Rifle |link=Assault Rifle Li.jpg| Little Italy |link=Little Italy Dmg3.jpeg| Dual Machine Guns |link=Dual Machine Guns Gmg.jpg| Guitar Machine Gun |link=Guitar Machine Gun Sar.jpg| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle C.jpg| Chemrail |link=Chemrail Ear.jpg| Elite Assault Rifle |link=Elite Assault Rifle Gh3.png| Winter Ghost Rifle |link=Winter Ghost Rifle drmg.JPG| Dual Rookie Machine Guns |link=Dual Rookie Machine Guns ASMGgold.jpg| Airsoft SMG |link=Airsoft SMG dasmg.JPG| Dual Airsoft SMG |link=Dual Airsoft SMG Capture-=+.JPG| Battle Ram |link=Battle Ram Stig Rifle.png| Stig Rifle |link=Stig Rifle Howl2.png| SMG Howling |link=SMG Howling Monkey3.png| Monkey's Rifle |link=Monkey's Rifle Rain3.png| Rainbow's End |link=Rainbow's End JP-BEK.jpg| JP-BEK |link=JP-BEK IMG 1296.PNG| RA-KT Assault Rifle |link=RA-KT Assault Rifle IMG 0316.jpg| Gatling Punch |link=Gatling Punch Equipped.PNG| Veteran Machine Gun |link=Veteran Machine Gun IMG_3071.PNG| Double Barrel Machinegun |link=Double Barrel Machinegun Cousar CA equipped.PNG| Cousar Crowe Assault |link=Cousar Crowe Assault Incursion Ram equipped.PNG| Incursion Ram |link=Incursion Ram MechanicaledD.jpeg| Mechanical Claw Thrower |link=Mechanical Claw Thrower Maskeleonequipped.jpeg| Maskaleon Rifle |link=Maskaleon Rifle Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 7.47.54 pm.png| Lucky Rifle |link=Lucky Rifle Paralizerkhr.jpeg| Paralizer KHR3 |link=Paralizer KHR3 Rookgold5.jpeg| Golden "Rookie" |link=Golden "Rookie" Assaultccpvi.jpeg| Assault CCP VI |link=Assault CCP VI Punked.jpeg| Rainbow's Prank |link=Rainbow's Prank AristocratB3.jpeg| Aristocrat's Wiked R. |link=Aristocrat's Wiked R. Energy Type Zp.jpg| Zap Gun |link=Zap Gun Plasma MG equipped.PNG| Plasma Machinegun |link=Plasma Machinegun Charged Stun Rifle equipped.PNG| Charged Stun Rifle |link=Charged Stun Rifle VET 3000 Atom equipped.PNG| VET 3000 ATOM |link=VET 3000 ATOM IMG 20180422 092505.png|'Barker Machine Gun'|link=Barker Machine Gun Fire Type Screen Shot 2017-02-23 at 8.56.54 am.png| Assault Rifle HEI MK 1 |link=Assault Rifle HEI MK 1 Poison Type Dumk2B.jpeg| Assault Rifle DU MK 2 |link=Assault Rifle DU MK 2 Water Type Soakerar.jpeg| Soaker Assault Rifle |link=Soaker Assault Rifle Launcher Weapons Explosive Type Capturethebazooka.JPG| Bazooka |link=Bazooka ml1.jpg| Missile Launcher |link=Missile Launcher Gl.jpg| Grenade Launcher |link=Grenade Launcher Hg.jpg| Howitzer Gun |link=Howitzer Gun Dgp1.jpg| Dual Grenade Pistols |link=Dual Grenade Pistols Srl.jpg| Scoped Rocket Launcher |link=Scoped Rocket Launcher T.jpg| Thumper |link=Thumper ff.JPG| Fire Fist |link=Fire Fist dbc.JPG| Dragon's Breath Cannon |link=Dragon's Breath Cannon Rocket Case.jpg| Rocket Guitar Case |link=Rocket Guitar Case AIR KANNNNNNNNON.PNG| Air Cannon |link=Air Cannon Automatic GK.jpg| Automatic Grenade Launcher |link=Automatic Grenade Launcher IMG 1847.PNG| Ghost Cannon |link=Ghost Cannon Screen Shot h016-12-21 at 3.11.11 pm.png| Clusterstorm |link=Clusterstorm Fireworks Cart.png| Fireworks Cart |link= Fireworks Cart Minelauncher3.jpeg| Mine Launcher |link=Mine Launcher Goldenbazooka.jpeg| Golden Bazooka |link=Golden Bazooka Steampower.jpeg| Steam Thumper |link=Steam Thumper Parrotrobot.jpeg| Roboparrot |link=Roboparrot Bullet Type Nc1.jpg| Noisy Cricket |link=Noisy Cricket Sl.jpg| Stake Launcher |link=Stake Launcher Fg.jpg| Flare Gun |link=Flare Gun Dsl.jpg| Dual Stake Launcher |link=Dual Stake Launcher swl.JPG| Shockwave Launcher |link=Shockwave Launcher Flare Gun MK2 Weapon.PNG| Flare Gun MK2 |link=Flare Gun MK2 Screen Shot 2016-12-21 at 8.08.08 pm.png| Flare Gun MK3 |link=Flare Gun MK3 Suitultimatebattle.jpeg| Ultimate Battle Suit |link=Ultimate Battle Suit Cokotier.jpeg| Le Cocotier Dual |link=Le Cocotier Dual Energy Type Pp.jpg| Plasma Punch |link=Plasma Punch Pg.jpg| Proton Gun |link=Proton Gun cbr.JPG| Cold Beam Rifle |link=Cold Beam Rifle protongungen3.PNG| Proton Gun Gen.3 |link=Proton Gun Gen.3 protonfist.PNG| Proton Glove |link=Proton Glove Energy Stinger equipped.PNG|'Energy Stinger'|link=Energy Stinger Magical Type Staff3.png| Monkey Staff |link=Monkey Staff Aztecpower.jpeg| Aztec Gauntlet |link=Aztec Gauntlet Fluff.jpeg| Fluffynator |link=Fluffynator Water Type Whatooka.jpeg| Wat-ooka |link=Wat-ooka Dualwaterballoner.jpeg| Dual Water Balloner |link=Dual Water Balloner Shotgun Weapons Pellet Type S.jpg| Shotgun |link=Shotgun bb2.JPG| Blunderbuss |link=Blunderbuss Dbs1.jpg| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun as.JPG| Automatic Shotgun |link=Automatic Shotgun Darksrequest.jpg| Hunter Shotgun |link=Hunter Shotgun Aristocrat's Shotgun Equipped.PNG| Aristocrat's Shotgun |link=Aristocrat's Shotgun IMG 1849.PNG| Burial Shotguns |link=Burial Shotguns Splasher equipped.PNG| Splasher Shotgun |link=Splasher Shotgun Parade Shotgun equipped.PNG| Parade Shotgun |link=Parade Shotgun BK equipped.jpeg| Big Kaboom |link=Big Kaboom UBGL's new Active Skill equipped.PNG|'UBGL-Barretti'|link=UBGL-Barretti GoldenBiBi.jpeg| Golden Blunderbuss |link=Golden Blunderbuss Raging.jpeg| "RAGER" |link="RAGER" DualBiBi.jpeg| Dual Blunderbuss |link=Dual Blunderbuss Rockysg.jpeg| 'Rocky' Shotgun |link='Rocky' Shotgun Energy Type Tbpr.jpg| Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle |link=Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle Ps.jpg| Plasma Shotgun |link=Plasma Shotgun proshotgun.PNG| Proton Shotgun |link=Proton Shotgun Barkbark.jpeg| Barker Shotgun |link=Barker Shotgun Poison Type Toxicsg.jpeg| Toxic Shotgun |link=Toxic Shotgun Fire Type Screenshot 2019-02-17-02-32-19-1.png| Fire Spatter |link=Fire Spatter Handgun Weapons Bullet Type Dp.jpg| Dual Pistols |link=Dual Pistols r2.JPG| Revolver |link=Revolver Dr.jpg| Dual Revolvers |link=Dual Revolvers hg2.JPG| Haunted Guns |link=Haunted Guns tg.JPG| Toxic Guns |link=Toxic Guns Dcg.jpg| Darkness Combo Guns |link=Darkness Combo Guns Screenshot 2015-09-23-07-35-31.png| Freedom Revolver |link=Freedom Revolver Screenshot 2015-09-23-07-35-47.png| Dual Freedom Revolvers |link=Dual Freedom Revolver SilverWolfstatsShown.jpg| Silver Wolf |link=Silver Wolf OutlawRevolverStatsShown.jpg| Outlaw Revolver |link=Outlaw Revolver PocketPistolStats.jpg| Pocket Pistol |link=Pocket Pistol Atarot Handgun 1.png| Atarot Handgun |link=Atarot Handgun Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 11.43.05 pm.png| Hunter Handgun |link=Hunter Handgun 97F44CAC-1B87-4875-B9FC-9B4DD71B4A0B.jpeg| W.P.D. Pistol |link=W.P.D. Pistol DD71CD81-0D73-40F2-94C7-194111814E3A.jpeg| Golden Pistol |link=Golden Pistol Flintnsteel.jpeg| Dual Flintlock Pistols |link=Dual Flintlock Pistols 1B0ED87A-B945-40E5-B84F-717128E66262.jpeg| Dual Vamp-Handguns |link=Dual Vamp-Handguns Ddhandgun1.jpeg| Dark Doctor Handgun |link=Dark Doctor Handgun 38527E19-3489-4FA0-9D05-138AAA980B73.jpeg| 'Crafty' Handguns |link='Crafty' Handguns 6447B44A-6CF9-4FD4-A192-7BADD24C2B51.jpeg| Dual Golden Pistol |link=Dual Golden Pistol Silence3.jpeg| Dual Pistols Silenced |link=Dual Pistols Silenced 951D77F6-ADEB-4E91-84CD-21D673B23854.jpeg| Thompkin 45 |link=Thompkin 45 Energy Type 20150115 130114.jpg| Dual Energy Pistols |link=Dual Energy Pistols zappergun.PNG| Zapper |link=Zapper blaster.PNG| Blaster |link=Blaster doolblaster.PNG| Dual Blasters |link=Dual Blasters Alien Eye equipped.PNG| Alien Eye Pistol |link=Alien Eye Pistol Screen Shot 2016-12-14 at 10.51.56 pm.png| Dark Matter Gun |link=Dark Matter Gun Stun Blaster equipped.PNG|'Stun Blaster'|link=Stun Blaster Dual Stun Blasters equipped.PNG|'Dual Stun Blaster'|link=Dual Stun Blaster Fire Type Screen Shot 2016-12-21 at 9.25.18 pm.png| Fire Spitter |link=Fire Spitter Water Type Dsp83.jpeg| Dual Soaker Pistols |link=Dual Soaker Pistols Heavy Weapons Hmg1.jpg| Heavy Machine Gun |link=Heavy Machine Gun Sc.jpg| Siege Cannon |link=Siege Cannon minigunEquippedStats.jpg| Minigun |link=Minigun Screenshot 2015-09-23-07-41-25.png| Armed Guitar Case |link=Armed Guitar Case 132.PNG| Triple Barrel Gatling |link=Triple Barrel Gatling Shield-Wielder equipped.PNG| Shield-Wielder |link=Shield-Wielder Notanks.jpeg| Anti-Tank Type-33 |link=Anti-Tank Type-33 4CD3A33F-CBCD-40FF-A78F-601B4E7035DC.jpeg| Portable Heavy Machine |link=Portable Heavy Machine Heavymedicine.jpeg| Heavy-Medyk MK 1 |link=Heavy-Medyk MK 1 Heavy2B.jpeg| Heavy Maskaleon |link=Heavy Maskaleon Ghm3F1.jpeg| Golden Heavy Machine |link=Golden Heavy Machine v7zq8L6H-3w.jpg| Aztec Fury |link=Aztec Fury Pellet Type Heavy Shatterer.jpg| Heavy Shatterer |link=Heavy Shatterer Fire Type IMG 1297 (2).PNG| Incinerator |link=Incinerator Explosive Type Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.12 pm.png| Explosive Minigun |link=Explosive Minigun Rifle Weapons Bullet Type Sr.jpg| Sniper Rifle |link=Sniper Rifle Ams.jpg| Anti Material Sniper |link=Anti Material Sniper Hr.jpg| Hunter Rifle |link=Hunter Rifle semi-automatic sniper equipped.PNG| Semi-Automatic Sniper |link=Semi-Automatic Sniper IMG 20151213 200048.jpg| DMR-003 |link=DMR-003 BlackNagaEquipped.jpg| Black-Naga |link=Black-Naga DVCarbineequipped.jpeg| DV Carbine |link=DV Carbine E4E39C57-030B-4116-BF3F-14FF39F9A4E1.jpeg| Golden Sniper |link=Golden Sniper 6D82D1DB-EF69-4E51-BD63-E8D0040A4F03.jpeg| Classy Rifle |link=Classy Rifle Energy Type Railgun66.jpeg| Rail Gun |link=Rail Gun Fire Type Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.56.43 pm.png| Fire Clacker |link=Fire Clacker Bow Weapons Bullet Type Bow equipped.PNG| Bow |link=Bow Loanshark.jpeg| Shark-Bow |link=Shark-Bow AB75AA54-FF76-430A-AF74-2B959B3575EF.jpeg| Incredible Bow |link=Incredible Bow 5535121D-E150-40EA-8788-FA3DC4FBE55C.jpeg| Healing Crossbow |link=Healing Crossbow Energy Type Energy Bow equipped.PNG| Energy Bow |link=Energy Bow FreefallA.jpeg| Falling Star |link=Falling Star Explosive Type Booming Arrow equipped.PNG| Booming Bow |link=Booming Bow Earlyfiber0.jpeg| Explosive Crossbow |link=Explosive Crossbow FiberoneF.jpeg| Fiber Crossbow |link=Fiber Crossbow Fire Type Falcon Fire|link=Falcon Fire Poison Type Addition1.jpeg| Ultra-Adder |link=Ultra-Adder Weapons Table Find out a Complete Table on Weapons : Here. Quick Weapon Index Category:Respawnables